Critea
by Roadstell
Summary: Mis días de felicidad acabaron el día que me enlisté en este cuartel para explorar los confines del mundo. Todo por mi maldita curiosidad... Pero ahora estoy listo. Me he preparado y armado para el día que bajaremos a Critea. Así que escribo esta carta para el próximo Crit que llegue a esta celda, si dejas a algún familiar atrás no bajes, tarde o temprano él o ella irá a buscarte.
1. Prologo 0

**Critea.**

 **Prologo.**

Desde hace cientos de años, los grandes ancestros nos contaban que el mundo tuvo sus desconocidos inicios con el nombre de Critea, un mundo grande, impresionante y peligroso, un mundo donde las tierras se dividían, donde las bestias dominaban los sectores del mundo, y los seres con mayor inteligencia capaces de combatir a esas bestias eran llamados Crits: Los seres elementales. Siempre fuimos una especie con la capacidad de controlar las plantas, el agua, la tierra y el fuego, desde que nacíamos podíamos controlar una pequeña porción de la substancia, los cuales nos ayudaban a caminar, a recoger objetos y a diferenciarnos de los demás Crits. Para que uno de nosotros naciera era necesario contar con varios elementos: Un cristal Ión; una fuente de energía de baja fuerza pero autosustentable e inagotable, un árbol de cualquier elemental, y lo último y más importante: un fruto de la vida; una fruta extremadamente difícil de encontrar, tiene una forma esférica grande y es de color gris, tiene la característica de ser inactiva mientras no se junte con un cristal ión, y tiene la capacidad principal de poseer conciencia. Estas frutas en la mayoría de los casos son encontradas en sitios poco poblados, donde las plantas predominan, donde no se encuentre ningún ser terrestre a cientos de metros, pero los hallazgos demuestran que la fruta solo se puede encontrar sobre el suelo, como las frutas rastreras. Sin embargo se sabe que también pueden nacer otras especies con estas semillas, pero sin el cristal de ión la consciencia no se puede activar, supuestamente nosotros los Crits solo somos la versión moderna de lo que estas semillas pueden hacer, se dice que hace miles de años estas semillas todavía existían, y que dieron vida a la gran variedad de criaturas que ahora conocemos y conoceremos.

…

Cuenta la leyenda que una pareja de enamorados nativos huyó de su pueblo natal para iniciar una nueva vida lo más lejos posible de los demás Crits, ambos deseaban una vida de paz, llena de plantas, flores, lejos de la sociedad, donde ellos rigieran sus propias reglas, construyeron una cabaña en el pie de una montaña que miraba hacia un llano, pequeñas flores color verde flotaban sobre el pastizal que dejaba el hermoso campo libre de obstáculos, con apenas visibles unas cuantas rocas semi-redondas en el terreno. La pareja construyó su vivienda apenas contando con un Faenar, un animal equino de cabeza ovalada con dos tentáculos en la parte posterior, patas grandes y con la cola recortada, de color blanco con melenas de color azul celeste, sus marrones ojos grandes brillaban reflejando el rayo del sol que iluminaba radiante una tarde de mediodía, este animal tenía atado de su lomo una silla que conectaba con una carreta de madera. Con las herramientas que había traído con la carreta el nativo cortó y talló la madera de unos hermosos árboles, los cuales exhibían bellos cabellos color mostaza en vez de hojas, altos como las bestias más grandes de la región, la muy decidida pareja logró construir su pequeña cabaña únicamente con dos de estos árboles, la melena de estos les sirvió de lecho para dormir y de abrigo para las noches frías, ambos prosperaron muchos años, y todo ese tiempo nadie había podido encontrarlos, la paz en la zona inundaba el ambiente.

La preocupación llegó a la pareja cuando empezaron a hacerse viejos y no habían podido dejar ninguna descendencia, para este entonces la cabaña ya contaba con un huerto y una granja con varios animales, el anciano Crit se decidió entonces en buscar los elementos para dar vida al nuevo ser que criarían, y se adentró tan profundo en el bosque que duró días deambulando sin encontrar el camino a casa, la fémina en la cabaña contenía sus deseos en ir a buscarle confiando en que su pareja regresaría, pero con el pasar de los días su preocupación aumentaba, sabía que no podría adentrarse indefensa en el bosque, decidió entonces fabricar desesperadamente una daga con la cual defenderse, no una como sus herramientas de trabajo, sino una que lograra intimidar a su oponente, y no solo eso, algo tan afilado que cortara con solo verse, y con una pequeña idea y una gran preocupación se inventó la primera espada en el mundo, una daga de piedra blanca de larga hoja y base de madera, una daga que casi sobrepasaba su propio tamaño, así que con el corazón en la mano decidió emprender el viaje en busca de su pareja.

Los días pasaron, y por cada nuevo peligro que enfrentaba ya tenía una idea de cómo acabar con el siguiente, el hambre, la sed, el sol y las heridas la lastimaron por varios días, pero conforme a cada paso un rastro era encontrado, hasta que después de varias noches de pelea lo encontró en medio de nueve árboles, tirado en el suelo, con una bolsa hecha de hojas el cual sostenía con sus manos. Ella se acercó y lloró, estaba destrozada, los ojos del nativo ya no brillaban, solo era un cuerpo seco, con ya varios días de haber caído, ella duró llorando un buen tiempo, soltando su espada y sus pertenencias antes de arrodillarse junto a su pareja. Antes de retirarse, ella revisa la bolsa, y encuentra dentro de esta dos elementos: Un cristal de color azul y un fruto de la vida envuelto en una hoja grande, luego de suspirar y entristecerse un poco por el hito que superó su pareja; se percata de un dibujo hecho en la hoja, donde se encuentran ambos Crits cuidando de una pequeña en la cabaña que construyeron en el llano.

La nativa sembró los elementos bajo un árbol cerca de un río, y con el paso del tiempo nació una pequeña Crit, a quien llamó Eve, quien fue la fundadora soberana de Ciudad Temmo, a cargo dejó a su descendencia, otra Crit a quien llamó con su nombre, y esta hizo igual con su hija, quien es la actual a cargo de la ciudad, desde entonces la tradición se extendió a las regiones cercanas, y a sus gobernadores, así sean de género masculino, serán llamados Eve.

\- ¿Y por qué se llama Ciudad "Temmo" Abuelo? – Preguntaba un niño que muy curioso prestaba minuciosa atención al relato

\- Porque el padre de Eve se llamaba así pequeñín – Responde cariñoso el anciano – Y su madre se llamaba Evalence, logró resistir lo suficiente como para enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Eve, pero tiempo después, pudo volver a encontrarse con su gran amor. –Decía el anciano alegre levantando los brazos para dramatizar

\- Abuelo ¿Y a dónde van los Crits cuando ya se les acaba el tiempo? – Preguntaba el chiquillo bajando el tono de voz y desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro

\- Je je je –Ríe – No te preocupes, nacimos en la tierra y ahí volveremos a nacer, pero no como un Crit sino como una criatura silvestre o salvaje ya que no nos acompaña el cristal Ión. Muchos de los Crits que seguro conoces se dedican a peligrosos trabajos que honran su presencia, como los grandes exploradores o los valerosos guerreros, que sin lugar a dudas decidieron emprender tan importantes tareas en las que arriesgan sus vidas.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué son importantes, Abuelo? – Pregunta el chiquillo

\- Ellos son los encargados de abastecer a la ciudad, el mundo que nos rodea es muy peligroso, pero sus recursos son muy importantes para la mejora de nuestra civilización, los exploradores y guerreros recorren el mundo en busca de nuevos objetos para mejorar la ciudad, los exploradores recolectan, analizan e inventan nuevas mejoras para la ciudad y para sí mismo, los guerreros luchan y protegen a los exploradores de peligrosas criaturas que asechan los rincones de nuestro mundo, y a pesar de que estas labores se han llevado a cabo por cientos de años, todavía no hemos logrado explorar todos los rincones del planeta, por eso siempre han de aparecer criaturas nuevas o materiales y mejoras nuevos.

\- ¿Y por qué ellos usan esas cosas tan grandes cada vez que van a sus viajes, Abuelo? – cambia de tema el chiquillo

\- ¿Te refieres a los trajes que usan? – corrige – Son exoesqueletos, los exoesqueletos son una armadura para los Crits, que son controladas implantando parte del elemental del Crit en la pieza correspondiente, de esta manera el Crit puede moverse y utilizar sus extremidades a gusto, sin embargo hay otra ventaja que le brinda al Crit, los exoesqueletos poseen un núcleo de energía que le proporciona al Crit mayor fuerza para controlar su elemental, estos núcleos están hechos con un cristal Ión y le permiten al controlador cargar objetos pesados con mayor facilidad. Por eso es que varios de los guerreros que has visto los has podido admirar con impresionantes armaduras pesadas, espadas enormes y escudos imponentes, y a los exploradores con mejoras de piezas modulares, experimentos científicos de altos requisitos de energía y piezas extras, todos ellos han tenido que ganarse su rango antes de llegar ahí

\- … - El chico se entristece y baja la mirada

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – Pregunta el anciano

\- … Mis padres no quieren que me una a ellos – Se queja el chico

\- Hmm… Pues hacen muy bien, pues no quieren que te pase algo

\- Sí, pero yo quiero ser guerrero

\- ¿Es lo que más deseas?

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza baja, sigue sin mirar al anciano a la cara.

\- Pues, una joven guerrera dijo hace mucho tiempo… – Se da la vuelta y saca una daga de hierro de un estante – …"Nada es más peligroso que la voluntad del guerrero, pues es la única capaz de abrir caminos con la mirada" – Le da la daga al muchacho – Si tu voluntad es grande, nadie te detendrá  
El chico con expresión de tristeza y a la vez felicidad, abraza al anciano sin parar de agradecerle, pues la aprobación de un guerrero fue lo que abrió su camino a la esperanza y a su gran sueño por cumplir.

…

* * *

Glosario:

\- **Crits** : Los Crits son seres vivientes de tamaño reducido con altos índices de inteligencia y características elementales, están compuestos de cualquier elemental (fuego, agua, planta, tierra, etc.) y tienen control total de él, los Crits son el resultado de la unión de un Fruto de la Vida y un Cristal Ión cerca de un elemental, el Fruto de la vida absorbe las propiedades del elemental y el Cristal Ión activa la conciencia e inteligencia del Crit, este se guarda automáticamente dentro del Fruto de la vida. Los Crits existen desde hace una decena de siglos y su periodo de vida es de 80-100 años. Al morir un Crit, el cristal Ión deja de producir energía causando que el cuerpo se desplome y deje de funcionar sin abandonar su elemental, sin embargo el fruto de la vida sigue activo y al enterrarse se activa nuevamente pero como una criatura silvestre o salvaje, no puede unirse de nuevo a ningún otro Cristal Ión ni posee las características racionales de un Crit.

\- **Exoesqueletos** : Los exoesqueletos son armaduras el doble del tamaño de los Crits que estos usan para llevar a cabo labores de trabajo, fuerza o defensa. Cuentan con un agujero en el pecho donde puede insertarse una fuente de energía (Normalmente un Cristal Ión) y no poseen cabeza ya que allí es donde se ubica el Crit que le maneja

\- **Cristal Ión** : Los cristales Ión son minerales de energía baja pero autosustentable que pueden encontrarse difícilmente bajo la superficie de cualquier tipo de suelo. Los cristales ión pueden ser de diferentes colores y tamaños, pero su forma en la mayoría de los casos es similar a la de una gema. Su periodo de vida sin utilizarse es de 400 años, pero dependiendo del uso que se les dé pueden durar entre 1 y 100 años, y un Cristal Ión se puede tallar mientras esté activo, pero uno apagado es tan difícil de tallar que suelen recurrirse a materiales muy duros para refinarlos a altas temperaturas.

\- **Faenar** : Los Faenar son equinos de pelo corto y suave muy parecidos a un poni pero de mayor tamaño, cabeza ovalada y con dos grandes extremidades (tentáculos) que sobresalen de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Suelen tener siempre melena larga de diferente color en la parte de la cabeza, cuello, cola y patas, son utilizados por los Crits para su transporte o para jalar carretas o carros pesados. Naturalmente estas criaturas habitan de manadas en los llanos, se alimentan de pasto y flores y son en su mayoría de los casos mansos, pero suelen pelear entre sí para ganar el liderazgo de la manada.


	2. Capítulo 1: Todo comienza por un golpe

**Capítulo 1: Todo comienza por un golpe.**

La noche era pesada, la niebla estorbaba a la vista de los guerreros escondidos entre las rocas de la playa, la inquietud de los Crits de armadura plateada molestaba al alto Vanguardia de armadura blanca, que al igual que su escuadra esperaba pacientemente que el enemigo saliera de la edificación de metal sin ventanas que se ubicaba a menos de cien metros frente de ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo entraremos? – Susurra uno de los soldados que aguarda detrás de las rocas de la primera fila.

\- ¡Shh! Tenemos que esperar a que abran la puerta – le responde otro de los guardias susurrando – abstente a hacer silencio.

\- ¿Y por qué no cortamos la puerta? ¡Nuestras espadas podrían cortarla en dos! – Responde el soldado un poco irritado.

Ambos soldados vuelven a prestar atención a la puerta y esperan unos segundos más hasta notar que los mecanismos de las paredes empiezan a moverse indicando la apertura de las puertas.

\- Prepárense – Avisa el alto vanguardia empuñando su espada y su escudo sin salir de la protección de la roca, los soldados a su espalda hacen lo mismo tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.  
La puerta de acero oxidado se abre dejando ver a un Crit purpura usando un exoesqueleto verde oscuro, no portaba espada ni escudo, pero usaba un arma bastante larga la cual sostenía con una mano, sale del edificio dejando la puerta abierta, se dirige a la playa y con una linterna que saca de su armadura hace señales con el brazo agitando la linterna hacia el mar. El alto vanguardia hace una señal de avance y todos le siguen arrimándose a las esquinas de las rocas, avanzando cerca de los laterales, se desplazan hasta las paredes del edificio, y con un movimiento rápido el vanguardia se acerca al Crit que hace señales impulsando su espada desde lo alto de su cabeza con ambas manos haciendo una tajada brusca y completamente vertical partiéndolo en dos; rápidamente uno de los soldados toma la linterna y sigue realizando señales mientras sus compañeros se adentran en el edificio guardando sus largas espadas reemplazándolas por dagas pequeñas, el vanguardia enfunda su espada y recoge el arma del enemigo mientras se adentra de último, el soldado sigue haciendo señales al mar.

Ocho son en total la escuadra de Crits que siguen al alto vanguardia sin incluir al soldado de la linterna; avanzan por un ancho y largo pasillo repleto de escaleras en sus laterales, se iluminan de una incómoda luz roja que les dificulta distinguir colores, llegan al final del pasillo donde una enorme puerta supera el tamaño de la anterior, dos escaleras en los lados conducen a el piso superior donde se unen por un pasillo y al frente, un ventanal que revela una activa fábrica que construye maquinaria pesada, impresionantes ejemplares de tecnología muy resistente de función a vapor. Habían docenas de Crits que utilizaban grandes exoesqueletos que manejaban para montar las piezas de los vehículos u armas que se construían, al fondo se podía apreciar el metal fundido que provenía de un gran caldero circular, a su izquierda apenas se podían ver los diseños de la maquinaria ya terminada, pero el humo impedía ver con claridad, a su derecha los Crits púrpura sin exoesqueleto ensamblaban las piezas pequeñas ordenados en mesas muy largas, ningún sitio de la fábrica estaba inmóvil, la gran cantidad de enemigos que había en el lugar se podía estimar en varias docenas de Crits.

\- ¿Cómo diantres acabaremos con todos ellos? – Exclama el Crit que se quejaba desde un inicio.

\- ¡Tonto! Nosotros vamos únicamente a por los planos – Regaña uno de los soldados al Crit.

\- ¡Mendel y Andrae! – Exclama en voz baja la vanguardia – Una palabra más os lanzaré por esa ventana – Regaña a los soldados – Vilanovitch!, infórmeme de lo que puede ver – Dice refiriéndose al soldado que observaba a través de unos binoculares desde la ventana.

\- Uff… son… son demasiados… logro divisar unos cien mi vanguardia, en las paredes del lado izquierdo puedo ver unas ventanas, estas son pequeñas, parecen oficinas y cuartos, sin embargo al fondo logro ver una cabina a lo alto a la que solo se puede acceder por escaleras al frente, los trabajadores no poseen hojas ni planos, parece que todo el mundo sabe lo que hace – Finaliza el reporte el soldado.

\- Muy bien – Responde el Vanguardia – Teniente Rooth, Gabe, Tony, Scoth, examinen las oficinas de la izquierda. Andrae, Wilson, Mendel y Vilanovitch síganme, atravesaremos la fábrica, y quiero que lo hagan como si fuesen el viento ¿Oyeron?

\- Si Vanguardia – Dicen al coro los soldados.

\- Su objetivo es simple: Busquen los documentos y salgan, no llamen la atención, nos encontraremos en la entrada con Fenon, todavía debe de seguir agitando esa linterna.

Acatadas las órdenes cada grupo obedece a lo establecido por el alto vanguardia, como hormigas se adentraron en las instalaciones del edificio, la vanguardia optó por localizar los documentos en la oficina de observación, donde una enorme cantidad de Crits podrían reconocerlos fácilmente.

\- Con todo respeto mi Vanguardia, pero ¿cómo atravesaremos todo esto? – Pregunta uno de los soldados.

El alto vanguardia con el pié da dos golpes al suelo, desviando la vista de los soldados que se percatan que se compone de secciones de metal enrejado que podían ser cortadas fácilmente, debajo de la superficie se hallaba un espacio vacío donde podían pasar acostados, estos espacios servían de ventilación para las instalaciones del edificio, o como desagüe de la zona de fábrica.

\- Hay que ser precavidos – Dijo el alto vanguardia – Pues nuestros uniformes se diferencian muy fácilmente del color del suelo, y nos podrían reconocer tan rápido como si brillásemos.

\- Sí mi vanguardia – Responden en coro los cuatro soldados que le acompañan.  
Dos soldados toman una placa de mental del suelo y la levantan desprendiendo los tornillos que la sujetan, cuidadosamente la colocan de lado esperando a que sus compañeros pasen, el líder de grupo pasa primero y los demás le siguen, avanzando escrupulosamente sobre las instalaciones de la fábrica.  
Más adentrados en los pisos superiores del edificio, el otro grupo se introduce cuidadosamente sobre las habitaciones en busca de documentos que revelen planos de las maquinarias que allí se construyen, extrañamente sin encontrar rastro de algún enemigo.

\- ¿Qué tienen de importante esos planos? – Preguntó inquieto uno de los soldados – ¡Estos tanques a vapor ya los sabemos hacer!

\- No buscamos datos de los tanques a vapor soldado Gabe, buscamos los datos de las armas, todos los enemigos tienen armas a distancia, pero no sabemos cómo funcionan, y nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás usando escudos y espadas.

\- Ah… Por favor… - Se sigue quejando el soldado – Hay muchas maneras de hacer armas parecidas, ¿Qué me dices de la pólvora? ¡Eso podría funcionar!

\- No lo entiendes soldado, a esas armas jamás se les acaban las balas, y además tienen la capacidad de manejar algún tipo de elemental, cosa que nos beneficia a los Crits de dependencia natural, además es una orden de la gran soberana.

\- Ugh… que estúpida se comporta la reina con esos plan… - Es interrumpido por un golpe proveniente del soldado con el que hablaba, lo empuja a una de las paredes y lo alza forzándolo.

\- ¡Repite el juramento soldado! – Exclama forcejeando abollando un poco su armadura con sus manos.

\- Ju… ugh… juro por mi vida… ah, que obedeceré a la gran soberana por mi ciudad, agh, mi familia… ¡y mi vida! – Es soltado por el soldado con el que hablaba.

\- La reina quiere lo mejor para nosotros, y lo que ella diga está bien para nosotros, ¿entendido soldado Gabe? – Regaña al Crit que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- S… si… Mi Teniente – Decía adolorido el soldado en el suelo.

\- Otra queja más y te despojaré de tu exoesqueleto.

Pasos más adelante los Crits no pueden evitar hacer ruido gracias al solido suelo de metal que metros atrás estaba recubierto de una capa delgada de goma, cada soldado inspecciona meticulosamente las habitaciones en busca de documentos, pero lo único que se hallaban eran restos de los instrumentos utilizados por los trabajadores de la fábrica, alertas ante la desesperación que suponía encontrar a cualquier enemigo resultaba hacerlos un poco torpes, provocando sonidos no deseados por los pesados armazones que estos portaban.

Metros más abajo.

El grupo del Vanguardia que se escabullía por debajo de las redes de metal que comprendían el sistema de ventilación avanzaba rápidamente sin preocupaciones de realizar ruidos, las sierras y maquinaria además del ruido que desprendían también expulsaban piezas de metal, restos y chispas que caían por las rejas del suelo dañando la superficie de los soldados, después de unos largos 50 metros de recorrido el espacio de desagüe finaliza, dejando a los soldados inquietos ya que todavía no llegan a su objetivo.

\- Ugh… habrá que salir – Exclama uno de los soldados que se encontraba en la parte de adelante.

\- Ni modo…

Dos soldados intentan empujar una de las placas enrejadas del suelo, pero los esfuerzos son nulos, las placas se encuentran selladas.

\- Maldita sea… podría utilizar mi espada, pero en este espacio no cabemos.

\- Ábrete paso – Exclama la vanguardia empuñando el arma que recogió del soldado de la entrada.

El alto vanguardia apunta a la reja dejando a todos petrificados ya que dejarían descubierta su posición, y acompañada de una brillante luz azul el estruendo del arma detona dejando una apertura muy grande acompañada de pedazos de metal que volaron disparadas incrustándose sobre la maquinaria de la fábrica, rápidamente proceden a salir por el enorme agujero que dejó la explosión y corren para cubrirse con las lejanas máquinas que les protegían de los disparos de los enemigos.

\- ¡Vilanovitch! ¡Flanquee por la izquierda al grupo derecho! – Grita el líder de grupo.

\- ¡Si mi Vanguardia!

\- ¡Mendel! ¡Wilson! ¡De frente!, ¡Andrae! ¡Cubra a Mendel y a Wilson! – Vuelve a exclamar.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no dijo usted que evitáramos llamar la atención?! – Grita uno de los soldados.

El soldado de elemental agua Andrae usa de espalda un escudo mediano con el cual empieza a desviar todos los proyectiles que se le acercan a sus compañeros, como si de pelotas se tratase el soldado abanica cualquier ráfaga que se acerca, Mendel y Wilson empiezan a avanzar por la parte de al frente de las maquinarias cubriéndose con sus escudos de mayor tamaño mientras que el soldado Vilanovitch se escabullía por detrás y acababa con los enemigos desde sus espaldas y la Vanguardia atacaba a lo lejos con el arma de distancia que poseía. Mientras proseguían con la estrategia, el segundo escuadrón se percata de las detonaciones y empiezan a buscar desesperadamente por todas las habitaciones y gabinetes de la instalación.

\- ¡Teniente! – Grita el soldado Tony – ¡He encontrado dulces! – Exclama soltando una carcajada.  
En la habitación 262 se encuentran los casilleros de los trabajadores de la fábrica, donde encuentran no solo armas y municiones, sino equipamiento, exoesqueletos y accesorios de apoyo. Enfundando su actual equipo, el Teniente Rooth y los soldados Gabe, Tony y Scoth se arman hasta los dientes con los extras que hallaron y buscan de manera acelerada y coordinada la salida por la parte superior para llegar a los balcones interiores de la fábrica, llegados allí, logran avistar a su equipo que está siendo bombardeado de proyectiles, como hormigas se organizan en una columna tomando mucha distancia y apuntan a cualquier objetivo que se acerque a su escuadrón.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Bombarderos a su objetivo el pequeño escuadrón de solo 4 Crits barre uno a uno los hostiles que amenazan a la vanguardia, los ahora vulnerables enemigos voltean a defenderse de los francotiradores, dejando espacios en blanco para que el grupo de líder pueda avanzar rápidamente aniquilando a sus opresores mientras están distraídos, el ahora escuadrón de 9 Crits se encuentran a la ventaja, en pocos minutos fueron desapareciendo los proyectiles que volaban por los aires indicando la calma del área, las alarmas ya estaban latentes, el ambiente aún se sentía tenso pues las máquinas, ya lastimadas por las explosiones no dejaban de incinerarse, a lo lejos se escuchaban cómo algunas de las máquinas que se encontraban del otro lado del almacén empezaban a encenderse, los Crits de armadura blanca empezaron a correr tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de las paredes del almacén lejos de la maquinaria pesada. Presurosos se agazapan mientras se percatan de las serias abolladuras que tienen sus exoesqueletos, escudos y espadas.

\- ¡Mi Vanguardia! ¡Debo abandonar mi exoesqueleto! – Grita el soldado Vilanovitch percatándose de un gran orificio que tiene su exoesqueleto en el torso de la máquina, permitiendo el escape de su elemento.

\- Lleva tu escudo y tu espada, eres el único que puede embestir rápidamente – Responde.

\- Mi Vanguardia, ¿Por qué no usa uno de los exoesqueletos enemigos? – Pregunta el soldado Andrae.

\- Si encuentras uno que no se encuentre agujereado, tajado o despedazado, úsalo, pero asegúrate de no estar lejos o podríamos confund… ¡CUIDADO!

Una enorme proyectil silva su recorrido pasando por un lado explotando contra la pared de la que los soldados se encontraban arrimados causando que los guerreros salgan impulsados a los costados de la explosión, seguidamente, otros dos proyectiles se encuentran en dirección a los soldados causando estragos con la gruesa pared y con la organización del grupo, todos ellos salen esparcidos como moscas cubriéndose de nuevo con las maquinarias que al impacto con los proyectiles del vehículo explotaban, dejando prácticamente un campo minado para los soldados.

Rápidamente la Vanguardia hace señales a los francotiradores en el piso superior para permitir el fuego a discreción y estos atienden rápidamente disparando al casi invisible objetivo gracias a la niebla y el humo tratando de organizarse a lo lejos para evitar los daños colaterales. Al percatarse del fuego, el vehículo desvía la puntería más arriba, disparando de a dos proyectiles explosivos por segundo, logrando destrozar por completo el balcón de acero que sostenía a los soldados mientras precipitadamente desvía su puntería a los costados para tener como consecuencia la aniquilación de dos de los miembros francotiradores del grupo.

\- ¡Teniente Rooth!, ¡Scoth! – Gritaba el soldado Tony mientras se sostenía de la baranda.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo Tony! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Le grita su compañero Gabe mientras se incorpora y le echa una mano para levantarlo.

\- ¡Vienen más! ¡Cuidado! – Avisa el soldado Wilson desde abajo después de escuchar las enormes detonaciones del otro lado de la fábrica.

Rápidamente los soldados afectados se incorporan y se ayudan uno al otro para escapar de los proyectiles que nuevamente los amenazan, abandonan la zona de fuego dirigiéndose a los laterales del balcón mientas como sombras una ráfaga de explosiones les sigue, los soldados abajo aprovechan la distracción y corren a la zona del vehículo desconocido, más interesados en llegar a la zona descuidan sus movimientos quedando increíblemente vulnerables y visibles al cañón del vehículo.

Presurosos de sus movimientos logran avanzar sin obtener la atención del cañón que se encuentra distraído con los Crits que campeaban su zona, el terreno cada vez más limpio, no se encontraban escombros y metales que les interfiriesen el paso, el soldado Vilanovitch, carente de exoesqueleto se apresura de manera más lenta pero a toda la velocidad que puede alcanzar, su ahora reducido tamaño le permite darse cuenta de que puede entrar por el sistema de ventilación terrestre de la fábrica sin ser detectado, con su espada realiza una apertura al suelo enrejado y comienza a correr en dirección al vehículo que ataca a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Mi Vanguardia! ¡Logro divisar un exoesqueleto enorme más adelante! – Grita uno de los soldados que se encontraba como punta de flecha frente de la escuadra entre palabras cortadas por el movimiento veloz de su armadura.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Escuadra, formación arco! – Grita el alto vanguardia.

\- ¡Pero Vanguardia! ¡Falta Vilanovitch!

\- ¡Hazme caso maldita sea!

Mientras se acercan a su objetivo el grupo se divide dejando al vanguardia solo, los soldados Mendel, Wilson y Andrae se posicionan en las esquinas del objetivo mientras se percatan de que el vehículo es un robot bípedo con armas en lugar de brazos, una cabina ovalada con un cristal sucio y piernas antropomórficas, cubierto en su totalidad por un metal oxidado; una maquinaria el doble de alto que los exoesqueletos de los soldados, se encontraba estática, pero en posición para dirigir su mirada a otros objetivos, pero por alguna razón aún se encontraba disparando a los soldados que se encontraban en los balcones superiores de la fábrica. Su fuego era rápido, pero su atención a los alrededores era demasiado lenta, cosa que les pareció muy extraña a los soldados, pero continuando con el plan proceden a organizarse en forma de cruz dejando a la vanguardia delante, Mendel y Wilson a los laterales y Andrae detrás de la máquina, la intención era que estos tres primeros distrajeran a la máquina para que el soldado posicionado detrás embistiera rápidamente al objetivo, enfundando su escudo el soldado Andrae empuña una daga de tamaño disminuido, y apuntando en posición estratégica se abalanza para desconectar la máquina. Logra divisar un cable grueso el cual procede a cortar de una sola tajada con éxito, percatándose que dentro del cable grueso yacían los proyectiles que utilizaba la maquinaria dejándolos resbalarse por el ducto como si de una tubería de agua se tratase. Por unos segundos se escuchan el cliqueo de los pistones de la maquinaria buscando proyectiles sin encontrarlos, los soldados se alejan de la maquina preparando sus escudos en la misma posición de cruz esperando alguna respuesta dicha máquina; el cliqueo cesa y hay silencio por unos segundos hasta que de la ovalada cabina de cristal salta rompiendo el vidrio un Crit que se apresuraba a escapar por la parte del frente, a una velocidad increíble el soldado fugado logra tomar distancia de los Crits de armadura plateada mientras lanzaba proyectiles con su arma de mano sin apuntar correctamente hacia detrás. Inicia la persecución.

\- ¡A ese lo quiero vivo! Grita la vanguardia desde la parte de atrás mientras trataba de apuntar al enemigo en una de las botas del exoesqueleto.

\- Wow, es rápido – Comentaba el soldado Andrae mientras guardaba su escudo y su daga en su espalda disponiéndose de correr más rápido.

Haciendo brillar sus ojos de un azul intenso el soldado Andrae junta sus manos y separándolas de manera forzada logra acumular una bola de agua de su cuerpo, y tan rápido como pudo de una zancada logra colocar esa agua en la planta de sus botas, permitiéndole a este utilizarlas como deslizadores para desplazarse más rápido, vuelve a empuñar su escudo en su brazo izquierdo y voltea en dirección hacia el vanguardia corriendo de espaldas.

\- ¡Ahora Mi Vanguardia! – Gita mientras se cubre.

\- ¡A la orden soldado! – El alto vanguardia apunta hacia el escudo de su alumno y dispara con toda la precisión que puede al centro del escudo ocasionando que Andrae lograra obtener velocidad suficiente para quedar solo a pocos centímetros del enemigo estirando el brazo de manera forzosa.

Los ojos del soldado Andrae se vuelven como platos al percatarse que delante de él y de su objetivo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, del suelo enrejado surge de golpe una espada enorme que se clavaba hacia arriba, rápidamente se protege detrás de su gran escudo colocándolo horizontalmente mientras observa detalladamente cómo el exoesqueleto del soldado fugado es tajado a la mitad casi rozando la cabina del Crit, el cual es disparado hacia adelante mientras rodaba unos cuantos metros en el suelo. Al chocar la espada clavada hacia arriba y el escudo de Andrae, crean una explosión pequeña, y gracias al impulso la espada se arrastra junto a Andrae dejando una larga apertura en el suelo enrejado.

Los soldados se acercan al lugar de impacto y proceden a ayudar al soldado Vilanovitch que se encontraba herido bajo el suelo enrejado, el alto vanguardia se acerca al lugar del Crit desprendido de su exoesqueleto que se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, su color púrpura hacía dudar acerca de su elemental, y desprendía una aurora gaseosa oscura, casi como si se evaporara. Enfundando su escudo y arma se dispone a voltear al Crit herido y a interrogarlo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron esta tecnología? – Pregunta en un tono muy serio el Vanguardia.

\- … Agh… yo te conozco… - Susurra el Crit púrpura – Tú eres Kzal Mezar… el maldito que destruyó parte del establecimiento 262 y el traidor que se reveló contra Terror hace ya muchos años…

\- Vaya… parece que tengo admiradores.

\- Tú eres… un maldito pedazo de estiércol ¿Me oyes? ¡Traidor!…

\- Sí, Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte – Empuña una daga con la cual amenaza al Crit – Escucha tienes tres oportunidades de decirme el lugar de dónde sacaron esta tecnología, sino, me tocará estudiar todo esto, de las dos maneras conseguiré lo que quiero, pero con una de estas opciones sales vivo. Primer intento; ¿de dónde viene esta tecnología?

\- No te diré nada Kzal Mezar…

\- Mala decisión – Golpea al Crit con el mango de su daga -¿En qué lugar se originó toda esta tecnología? ¿Hay más sitios como este?

\- Sí hay más, en el fondo de tu c… - Nuevamente es golpeado por el alto Vanguardia.

\- ¡Dime de dónde mierda sacaron esta tecnología! – Grita preparándose para apuñalarle.  
Una alarma suena a lo lejos mientras las luces intermitentes rojas empiezan a parpadear, los Crits miran hacia todas direcciones buscando algún enemigo, toda la maquinaria se apaga y los soldados se incorporan alertas.

\- Créeme que eres un maldito pedazo de mierda… y si aún no lo eres entonces estás a punto de graduarte… - El Crit de color púrpura empieza a brillar sus ojos de color rojo intermitente dejando escapar un sonidillo y un poco de gas; su cabeza se separó a la mitad, y en el centro se podían divisar aparatos metálicos y dos piezas brillantes claramente reconocibles: Kraptón de color amarillo brillante y Melina de color rosa brillante; dos materiales que al tocarse ocasionan explosiones.

Como puede el Vanguardia coge su escudo de su espalda y trata de cubrirse tras él dejando medio exoesqueleto descubierto tras la explosión, las partes de este volaron despedazándolas y agrietando gran parte del escudo, como un proyectil es impulsado hacia atrás mientras observa cómo el soldado Mendel que se encontraba más cerca de él es desintegrado por la explosión del Crit púrpura.

Rápidamente los soldados Vilanovitch, Andrae y Wilson se incorporan bruscamente impactados por lo que había sucedido con su compañero y con el alto Vanguardia, varias explosiones que causaban reacciones en cadena procedentes del fondo de la fábrica dan la señal de destrucción inminente, parte de la fábrica ya se había desmoronado por causa de estas, muchas de las máquinas cercanas con los que los trabajadores operaban empezaron a titilar, Andrae como puede se desliza hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el vanguardia para socorrerlo mientras Wilson coge a Vilanovitch cargándolo en la espalda de su exoesqueleto para correr más rápido ya que su compañero no tenía. El alto vanguardia atónito por el impacto se percata que su exoesqueleto ya no posee piernas y carece de un brazo, su escudo en estado crítico y su enorme espada con una mancha de quemadura dieron a identificar el estado del Crit, el soldado Andrae, impresionado por lo que le sucedió a la resistente armadura blanca del alto vanguardia procede a cargarlo sin exoesqueleto casi inconsciente tomando también su enorme espada y su arma de distancia adhiriéndola por un imán a su espalda.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Le grita el soldado Wilson, quien se veía incómodo por la estorbosa arma de su compañero Vilanovitch.

Andrae procede a perseguirlo dejando que este encuentre una salida, observaba el catastrófico panorama de la fábrica y se preguntaba qué era de sus compañeros Gabe y Tony, por un momento pensó en buscar a sus compañeros pero al estar al tanto del estado de la fábrica decide continuar con la mentalidad de que sus compañeros hallarían una salida.

Wilson en la cabeza logra encontrar una salida por uno de los muros de metal de las paredes que se encontraba en el piso superior, la manera más fácil de subir era por unas escaleras a unos metros a la derecha, y ya cerca de la pared el soldado Vilanovitch con su larga espada hace una tajada de manera vertical siendo ayudado por Andrae que con la espada del Vanguardia embiste de manera horizontal, al cabo de unos segundos ambos logran abrir una salida por el cual brincan sin percatarse de los daños que les ocasionaría la caída. Más explosiones se escuchaban desde el interior de la fábrica, así que incorporándose nuevamente los soldados Andrae y Wilson proceden a cargar a sus compañeros alejándolos del sitio lo más rápido que pueden, la maleza, los árboles y la noche les dificultaban la vista, con la poca iluminación que les proporcionaba el cristal de su exoesqueleto avanzaban torpemente por el bosque, pero el abanico de una maza brillante que se abalanzaba al soldado Wilson desde uno de los árboles lo alerta ipso facto, quien se agacha hábilmente logrando esquivar el ataque quedando arrastrándose de rodillas; Vilanovitch, quien se encontraba en su espalda baja inmediatamente para regresar al lugar de donde vino la maza y se percata que un Crit se hallaba cubriéndose en un escudo de Melina usando un martillo del mismo material, la originalidad de las armas solo podía significar una sola cosa.

\- ¿Fenon? – Exclama Vilanovitch recordando que su compañero se encontraba cubriendo la entrada al principio de la misión mientras agitaba una linterna.

\- ¡Maldita sea, me habéis dado un buen susto! – Se relaja el soldado bajando sus armas - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Tony y Gabe aún se encuentran dentro de la fábrica, los demás… - Reportaba el soldado bajando la voz.

\- ¡Diablos!... sabía que debía entrar… Debo regresar para buscar a Gabe y a Tony, seguro necesitan ayuda.

\- ¡No! – Exclama el vanguardia despertando de su trance – Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Maestro, pero nuestros compañeros necesitan nuestra…

\- ¡Es una orden! – Exclama de manera más fuerte – Esas explosiones pueden romper cualquier exoesqueleto, solo el hecho de que tus armas estén diseñadas de un material tan peligroso involucra que tú misma vida puede correr peligro, soy testigo de lo que eso y el Kraptón hacen.

\- Logré salvar sus armas mi Vanguardia – Anima Andrae mostrando las armas de este.

\- … Por lo que puedo ver mi espada no sufrió daños a excepción de la quemadura, al igual que el arma que le quité al soldado, pero estos materiales son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y su construcción en masa nos llevará mucho tiempo.

\- Hay que reclutar exploradores – Comenta Wilson – En Ciudad Temmo hay muchos Crits que desean unirse al servicio, solo requerimos de la aprobación de la Rei…

\- ¡NO! – Exclama el vanguardia – He perdido muchos de los soldados más experimentados con los que llevo años de entrenamiento, con esos niñatos solo duraré segundos en el campo de batalla.

\- Pero hay que hacer algo… Nuestro enemigo nos lleva la delantera en cuanto a tecnología y equipamiento – Opina Vilanovitch.

\- No lo sé, pero si seguimos así no quedará nada de nosotros, necesitamos nuevas tecnologías para defendernos, pero la Reina no quiere iniciar proyectos de investigación, solo nos manda a robar planos… Si no hacemos algo para mejorar… nuestra civilización perecerá en muy poco tiempo…

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Glosario:

\- Vanguardia: Vanguardia es la denominación que se le otorga al penúltimo rango de la escala militar, es el puesto donde el soldado puede ocupar accesorios y artilugios pesados y potentes, también es el rango más nombrado por las comunidades ya que hay muy pocos guerreros que lo posean, en el lenguaje militar, se le debe de integrar el pretexto "Mi" cuando ha de referirse al guerrero.

\- Fuego a discreción: Es la orden que se les emite a los soldados para atacar todo lo que ellos consideren que pueda ser hostil.

\- Melina: Piedra de color rosa brillante muy resistente y difícil de averiar, de superficie áspera y masa pesada, material complementario del Kraptón para ocasionar explosiones.

\- Kraptón: Piedra de color amarillo luminoso muy resistente y difícil de averiar, de superficie lisa y masa liviana, material complementario de la Melina para ocasionar explosiones. Al chocar las dos piedras ambas se calientan a altísimas temperaturas donde al alcanzar su máximo grado se desata en una potente explosión que no avería ninguna de las piedras, mientras más grande seas las piezas chocantes más catastrófico puede ser el resultado.


End file.
